<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil's Hand by Apnsb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434282">The Devil's Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/pseuds/Apnsb'>Apnsb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Captivity, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Mutual Pining, Separations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/pseuds/Apnsb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened on Chios, Daphnae and Kassandra have gone their separate ways.  The Cult of Kosmos seizes this opportunity and takes Daphnae as their new prisoner. Will Daphnae be able to resist the Cult's empty promises, or will she find herself indoctrinated?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphnae/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been Barnabas’s idea to dock the Adrestia until the coming storm had passed. Kassandra had looked up at the black clouds brewing behind them and had readily agreed. The docks at Kirrha were just as good as any and were the only choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the Adrestia had hardly come to rest at the dock itself before Kassandra felt herself grow restless. She knew that just to the north, Daphnae was likely waiting at the temple of Artemis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If we meet again, I will kill you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae’s last words to Kassandra still stung. Kassandra heard them any time she was alone, reverberating through her chest and tearing her heart into pieces. The last time she had seen Daphnae, the huntress had turned her back on Kassandra and sent her away. Kassandra didn’t regret her choice, but her heart ached from the loss in a way she had never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.” Barnabas’s voice came from her right, pulling Kassandra from her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra.” She turned to find him staring at her disapprovingly, “You know what will happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t. Or, she thought she didn’t. Deep down she knew there would be nothing good that could come from this, but  even that wouldn’t stop the longing of her heart. She had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barnabas is right, Kassandra.” Herodotus chimed in from the ship’s helm. “Please don’t do this to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring both of them, Kassandra stepped around Barnabas to go collect Phobos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be long,” Kassandra grumbled. “Phobos needs to stretch his legs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Barnabas and Herodotus exchange a glance out of the corner of her vision, but she chose to ignore them. She would be careful. She had no choice. Kassandra knew the game she was playing here could mean life or death. She would not take that lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Phobos was ready, Kassandra pulled herself onto his back and left without another word. Thunder rumbled threateningly in the distance, but the storm was still far behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phobos knew the path as well as she did, and required little guidance. It wasn’t until she was closer that she led him off the main road and toward the clearing where she had slain the Kalydonian boar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she rode deeper into the woods the long-suppressed memories threatened to overwhelm her. She was determined to do what she had practiced so well over the last few months - to ignore it all and bury the feelings as deeply as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been so happy. Kassandra hadn’t felt such happiness since, only a sense of loss and yearning. But she wanted something she could no longer have. Why did the gods have to be so complicated? The Daughters of Artemis had to have gotten their rules and their customs from </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself frowning as she led Phobos into the clearing. If Daphnae had told her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kassandra would have never agreed to killing the boar here. How much pain could she have spared herself from, she wondered. Kassandra shook her head, telling herself it didn’t matter. There was no changing the past. She’d spent a lifetime learning that lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning toward the east, she saw a plume of smoke coming from in front of the temple. Kassandra sighed, sliding off of Phobos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” She instructed, “I’ll come back for you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed a better vantage point, so she made her way south along the ridgeline. As the ground beneath her feet grew rockier, she paid little attention to where her feet fell. She knew these cliffs better than any, with no fear of falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The temple stayed in her vision until she found a suitable spot. Kassandra was to the southwest of the temple, standing on a rocky outcrop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, Kassandra could see Daphnae’s campfire burning. Faintly, Kassandra could see movement between the temple and the fire itself. Though she was far away, Kassandra’s heart leapt in her chest at the sight of Daphnae. Kassandra wanted so badly to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to hear Daphnae’s voice again. It would be so easy to go take Daphnae into her arms and pretend they had never been to Chios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kassandra knew Daphnae, perhaps better than anyone. It would never be that way again. The longing in her heart turned into the all too familiar ache that Kassandra had grown accustomed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to move closer to the temple, but from the hill the temple rested on, Daphnae would see her coming. Kassandra wasn’t quite ready to be that reckless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Ikaros’s cry in the wind and looked down to see him swooping above the valley below her. He was going to get her into trouble, she just knew it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The wind whistled through the trees around the temple, and the chill it brought in the air told Daphnae that the storm was much closer than she had realized. She had already begun the slow process of packing the necessities and moving them into the shelter of the temple, so she continued now, with a sense of urgency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she made each trip to and from the temple, she became aware of an unsettling feeling that had crept over her. Only once she recognized it did she realize what was happening: she was being watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unease she felt moved along with her, following her with every step she took. When she felt this way in the forest, it was usually because something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalking</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. But this feeling was new here, at the temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae pushed the feeling down as deeply as she could, trying to focus on her work. The meat she had roasted was a momentary distraction, as she moved the spit from the fire and carried it inside. Soaked meat would be no good. Being </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>the temple gave her only a moment’s peace and privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her bedroll outside was the last thing she needed before she was ready to settle inside and wait out the storm. Reluctantly, she went back out. She took a moment to extinguish her campfire before she picked her bedroll up off the ground and folded it over her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that she heard it. The eagle’s cry on the wind sent a chill down her spine, and her head snapped up to find the source. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found the bird soaring along with the wind, over the valley below her. Daphnae held completely still, not even letting her breath escape as the eagle effortlessly cut a path through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slightest breath of hope bubbled in her stomach, but Daphnae’s mind quickly crushed it down. It could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> eagle, and seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kassandra</span>
  </em>
  <span> now would bring her no pleasure. The line between them had been drawn. Kassandra was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to approach her again. Daphnae had sworn to kill her, had she not? Regardless, she had made herself clear. Any reunion would hurt far worse now, now that they were no longer allowed to be together. Now, standing outside the temple, Daphnae didn’t want to even entertain the thought. She had been hurt enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae kept her eyes trained on the eagle despite this. She watched as he slowly circled the valley, before turning upwards and flying toward the cliff face south of the temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the storm clouds overhead began to black out the sun, Daphnae saw a figure standing on the cliff, facing her. Then, she watched the person extend their arm to meet the eagle. There was no longer any doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ikaros.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he settled on the arm offered to him, the hope that had just been inside her churned itself into a wave of burning anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to stop, then. The pair of them just stood in place, looking at each other. Daphnae was torn in two. Despite the pain, her heart wanted Kassandra to come to the temple, more than anything. But even she knew that closeness would be dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t she just let this go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard, Daphnae knew that. She struggled every day with her decision. But she had made her vows to Artemis, and despite what her heart might want, she could not turn her back on the goddess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kassandra who moved first. Finally lifting her free hand up in a wave, in a way of greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae ground her teeth together at the gesture. She spun on her heel as the storm’s thunder roared so loudly that the ground shook. Daphnae took quick, long strides into the temple, slamming the doors shut behind her as the sky opened up above her and the rain began to pour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angrily, she threw her bedroll down and went to light a torch. Its’ fire pushed the darkness back, but little else. The rain pelted the roof, and she could hear the winds now screaming through the trees. The storm was almost loud enough to drown out the lion roaring in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only wanted to be left alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae did her best to settle in, but the anger burning inside her kept her from truly relaxing. There was little for Daphnae to do now, so she found herself left with her own thoughts, watching the light of the torch dancing along the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm seemed to be worsening outside, the rain pelting the temple harder than ever. Daphnae sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and listened to the storm. After a few minutes, she heard one of the temple doors begin to creak open. Before she could stand to stop it, the wind rushed into the temple, extinguishing the torch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cursing under her breath, Daphnae slowly walked over to where she could still the faintest of embers. The wind subsided after a few moments, and after fumbling with a piece of flint she was able to reignite the torch. As the light returned, Daphnae turned toward the door to see why it had opened. Unfortunately, it had not been the wind. Standing in the shadows, she found Kassandra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra was drenched, her hair matted to her forehead from the rain. Daphnae felt her treacherous heart skip a beat, even as she reflexively reached for the blade at her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Daphnae growled, “You shouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra only shrugged. “I wanted to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave. Or I will make you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an empty threat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She has to know that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daphnae wouldn’t spill blood in the temple unless she perceived a threat to her life. Part of Daphnae knew, despite everything that had happened, that Kassandra wouldn’t hurt her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we just talk?” Kassandra’s voice was soft, almost pleading. When Daphnae didn’t answer, she took a tentative step forward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daphnae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear Kassandra say her name again. It had been far too long. But that didn’t make this right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about.” Daphnae insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” She meant it. Daphnae knew she meant it. But Daphnae didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve missed you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You embarrassed me in front of my sisters,” The words began pouring out before Daphnae could stop them, pushed from her chest by the heat of her anger, “You spat in the face of the gods, and you broke my </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet all you can say is that you’ve missed me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t give me a choice, Daphnae.” She thought she heard the slightest quiver in Kassandra’s voice. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra took another step forward, further into the light. Daphnae could see the pain in her eyes, then. It was almost enough to soften her heart, but she did her best to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Kassandra replied. “I could never be complicit in your death, regardless of which god it honors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae shook her head, and as Kassandra moved closer she held her ground. She couldn’t change her mind now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here.” Daphnae repeated, but even as she spoke the hand clutching her blade began to lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra was standing so close Daphnae could have touched her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to touch her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That will only make this harder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Kassandra’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I’ve been worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves. Her hands were shaking. She found herself returning the dagger to her belt. Then, after only a moment’s hesitation, she reached out and took hold of Kassandra’s arms. Kassandra’s skin was damp and cold, and though Daphnae knew it was from the rain, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to be sick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she said nothing, only drawing a shaky breath as she used Kassandra to steady herself. Kassandra, mercifully, said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how I’ve missed you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed between them before Daphnae took half a step back, reaching up to brush the hair from Kassandra’s forehead. Her hand finally came to rest against Kassandra’s cheek. She was so cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra leaned into her touch, holding Daphnae’s gaze. There was so much Daphnae wanted to say, so much she had held in, but now those words only failed her. This was wrong, she knew that.  But when Kassandra leaned down to kiss her, Daphnae offered little resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the briefest of moments, nothing had changed. With Kassandra’s arms around her waist, nothing else mattered. It was so intoxicating that Daphnae almost succumbed to the foolishness of her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae brought her hands between them, putting them against Kassandra’s chest and pushing her back just far enough to create distance. As she looked into Kassandra’s eyes she had no doubt that Kassandra too felt every ounce of pain that their separation had brought. But this was how things had to be. Kassandra’s head lowered to lean against Daphnae’s forehead, Daphnae’s hands still resting between them. Daphnae breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this.” Daphnae told her, barely trusting her voice to speak. “You should go. Before I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Daphnae spoke, Kassandra finally took a step back, her eyes never leaving Daphnae’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have no choice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let anyone know you were here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you do this to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra nodded silently, stopping as she reached for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Daphnae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was that so hard to say? Daphnae never had spoken those words aloud, though she had felt them in her heart every time Kassandra was near. It was one of the few lines she had not yet crossed. Artemis came first and foremost in her life, there would be no compromising that. Speaking her love into life would bring on an entirely different risk. But Kassandra </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had to. It had been a quiet understanding between them. There was no doubt in Daphnae’s mind that Kasssandra knew her feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come back.” Daphnae’s voice was somehow colder than the chill of the wind as Kassandra pushed the door open once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with little more than a mournful glance over her shoulder, Kassandra was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door shut behind her, Daphnae took a deep breath and walked over to the altar. With her back against it to brace herself, she slid into the floor and buried her face in her hands, barely choking back a sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were so much harder than they should have been.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Phobos was waiting on Kassandra just where she had left him, having taken some shelter under a few low lying trees. Kassandra herself was soaked through, so she felt she could sympathize. She pulled herself into the saddle, then once she was settled she took the reins in her hand and patted his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Phobos. We aren’t welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the words felt true as they left her lips, Kassandra felt in her heart things were not so. Something was different now, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that was. Things had surely changed. Despite the risk she had taken going into the temple, the fact of the matter was that there was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> between her and Daphnae. No matter how deeply Daphnae tried to bury it, love was not so easily defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she turned Phobos south, making her way back into town and toward the Adrestia, all of her feelings began to turn sour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve wasted too much time here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she reached the docks, her heart churned angrily in her chest. Storm be damned, it was time to go. Kassandra knew Barnabas would be hard pressed to leave in the midst of it, but that wouldn’t stop her from sulking below deck until the storm passed. She slid from Phobos’s saddle, taking up his reins to lead him up the ramp onto the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra!” She inhaled deeply at the sound of Barnabas calling her name. Looking over her shoulder, she found both he and Herodotus rushing toward her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus looked pale. “You’re alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra wanted to be alone. She saw the relief in their eyes, but she didn’t care. “Of course I am.” She grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Barnabas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra grit her teeth, shrugging him off. “Nothing. We’re leaving in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra ignored them, making her way below deck where she could be alone, in peace. The Adrestia rocked on the water, the wood creaking in protest against the waves but the noise was comforting. It helped Kassandra drown out her own thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I’ve been so foolish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra couldn’t believe her heart had betrayed her like this. It would be so easy to just forget Daphnae and everything that had passed between them. That was over now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kassandra couldn’t convince herself of that truth. That in itself was agonizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why prolong this torture? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra flopped down on the pile of furs she used as a makeshift bed, lazily folding her arms behind her head. She never had taken the easy way out of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shouldn’t have gone to the temple. But Daphnae still had feelings for her. She still felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That counts for something, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra wasn’t sure she knew anymore. The only thing she wanted, she couldn’t have. So she had no other choice than to leave Phokis behind and hope her mind grew clearer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daphnae no longer felt welcome at the temple. She knew this was nothing more than her own feelings of insecurity, but it was of her own accord that she packed her things and went to make camp with her sisters in the east. Thankfully, her sisters had not questioned her presence, though they knew she was often alone. Daphnae got little rest there, but it relieved the sense of foreboding she felt in the shadow of the temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have displeased the goddess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae felt guilty. She should have struck Kassandra down the moment she entered the temple. But spilling blood in such a sacred place was almost unforgivable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but feel lost. She was a failure. She felt unworthy of her position, as so long as they both lived, Daphnae was sure that feeling would never go away. But damn her treacherous heart. The feeling of Kassandra’s lips on hers, the coldness of Kassandra’s skin against her hands, it all felt as real as it had when it happened days ago. Daphnae had thought of little else. As the days went on, she found herself increasingly more distracted. She needed to leave Phokis. Every moment she spent with her sisters here made her feel as if they were one day closer to discovering the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she had no other choice but to leave. Chios was out of the question, Daphnae felt the sense of unworthiness would only worsen there. She had to go away, somewhere she could be alone, truly alone, if only for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae had prepared her bedroll and a few supplies just for this. Walking out of the small hut she had been sleeping in, she made her way over to where her sisters had some horses tethered. She took care while loading her things, knowing that despite her wishes this would draw attention. But it wasn’t until she had pulled herself astride the horse that she was approached by some of her sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daphnae?” The concern in their eyes was evident. “Are you leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Though Daphnae wasn’t sure where. She hadn’t gotten that far. “I won’t be gone long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae took a moment to give it some thought. She had no real destination in mind, she just didn’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“South,” She said finally. “Through the Hot Gates. After that, I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped that her tendency to roam would allow them to accept her vague answer. Still, to ease their worry, she continued. “I will be back by the full moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The full moon was several days away yet, but Daphnae would still like to spend it here in Phokis, at the temple. The full moon was when she felt closest to the goddess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This answer seemed to satisfy her sisters, not that they would have stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May the goddess watch over you, Daphnae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae quietly murmured her thanks before she turned the horse away and rode it swiftly out of the camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept the horse at a steady trot for as long as she was able. Once out of sight of the camp, and on the wider path leading south, she drove the horse to gallop. The wind whipping at her face and neck drove all thoughts of Artemis and Kassandra from her mind. For now, Daphnae was alone in the world. The horse’s hooves thundered against the road below her, the rhythmic pounding numbing Daphnae’s mind just enough that she was at peace. She would ride as far as the horse would take her, so long as it kept Kassandra from creeping back into her heart. But part of Daphnae feared she was too late. If that were true, then she had failed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The creaking floorboards gave away Barnabas’ approach. This was his first attempt to come to Kassandra since they had left Phokis, though Herodotus had tried and failed several times beforehand. Kassandra had stubbornly not left her bunk, nor would she move now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done with this foolishness?” Barnabas grumbled as he came into sight, seeing she was awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kassandra replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnabas snorted. “Don’t you? You’ve been down here for days! There’s only so much coast I can sail before I need to know where it is you want us to go next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, Kassandra didn’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were, so long as it was very far away from Phokis. She’d bruised her pride enough already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sail wherever you please, Barnabas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, clearly displeased by her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the gods, Kassandra, what has gotten into you?” Kassandra met his gaze, but offered him no response. “You can’t have honestly expected that visit to go well, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra could only shrug. She didn’t know now what she had expected. Not this. The longing in her heart burned stronger now than it ever had. Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If only she knew what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra,” Barnabas’s voice softened, and he took a different approach. “Just let her go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in her heart roared to life at his words. Stubbornness or pride, she didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, Barnabas.” Kassandra’s voice was gravelly and low. “You don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Barnabas replied. “There are hundreds of women all over Greece that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have your affections-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stroke my ego,” Kassandra growled, cutting him off. “That won’t help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra surely there’s someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t. There never would be. She had never felt the same connection with anyone else like she had with Daphnae. Kassandra wanted to lash out at him, to pick a fight, but her heart was too exhausted to put forth the effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she simply said: “No, Barnabas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnabas sighed, lowering his arms to his sides. His features softened as he looked down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really set on this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her, Barnabas.” Kassandra understood the cost. She would only suffer if she continued on this path. But she’d already suffered so much in life, this meant little in addition. “Even if she doesn’t love me. Even if we can’t be together. Damn the gods, Barnabas. Damn all of them and their stupid decrees and traditions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold your tongue,” Barnabas grumbled. “Lest Poseidon himself hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him.” Kassandra shrugged, carelessly. “Things can’t get much worse, can they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnabas shook his head. “To be a young fool in love. I wouldn’t wish that misery on my worst enemy. Just don’t be reckless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kassandra could make no promises. She knew the risks. She had known them long before she entered the temple of Artemis in the storm. For Daphnae, she would risk everything. She already had, hadn’t she? Still, Kassandra knew Barnabas meant well. She couldn’t even be sure that she would see Daphnae again after this, and felt his concern was ill-founded. But still, Kassandra held her silence. She had spent hours and hours thinking things over, and still had much to consider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her prolonged silence, Barnabas sighed. “Please join us above deck later, '' Herodotus is worried. The Adrestia is at your disposal, wherever you want to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra nodded, and Barnabas mercifully took this as his time to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I am too stubborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To herself, Kassandra would admit that Barnabas was right. Though she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Her emotions had gotten the best of her. She swore to herself she wouldn’t let it happen again. Kassandra had done nothing but set herself up for failure. Daphnae wouldn’t go against her sisters and their ridiculous traditions. That fact hurt Kassandra more than anything. All the rest she could forgive, so long as there was a chance. All Kassandra needed was that one spark of hope that things would get better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to the temple, she was sure something was there. She wouldn’t give up, not just yet.  Even if she did make a fool out of herself in the process.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of galloping horses behind her was growing too close for Daphnae’s comfort. They had been drawing closer to her the closer she got to the Hot Gates, but she had paid them little mind until now. As the path veered into a fork she pulled her horse right, urging it to gain some speed. She had been careful to stay to the side of the road in case they needed to pass her by, but something didn’t seem right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Daphnae glanced behind, only to be met by the sight of a pair of robed figures and their horses, steadily gaining ground on her. Where their faces should be, they wore clay masks like those Daphnae had seen worn by actors in the amphitheater. Their distorted features were unsettling. Turning her attention back to the path ahead, Daphnae snapped the reins in her hand, driving her horse to a full gallop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the hoofbeats behind her speed up as well, and knew she was being followed. Where she was on the cliffs, escaping out of sight would be near impossible. Her only choice would be to outrun them. She had no idea if they were bandits, or something more sinister, but Daphnae felt in her gut that she had no choice but to escape them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lion of Leonidas, the memorial for the Spartan king and his soldiers was visible before the Hot Gates. Daphnae convinced herself if she could just pass through the gates quickly, she could lose her pursuers on the other side. That would be her only chance. As she was now, she was exposed, and tried to quickly remedy this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she drew closer that she saw the two figures emerging on horseback from the Hot Gates themselves. They were dressed similarly to the two behind her. Cursing under her breath, Daphnae looked around quickly, trying to plan her escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the first arrow whizzed by her head. Daphnae lowered her head closer to the horse’s neck, finding herself trapped between the four anonymous horsemen. Out of the pair before her, one had drawn a bow and was aiming for a second shot. Holding on, Daphnae prayed hard to whatever god was listening that she would not die, here at the Hot Gates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited for the first shot, but it did not come. Then, the horse beneath her lurched sideways, throwing Daphnae from it’s back. She hit the ground hard, pain shooting through her chest as the breath was knocked from her lungs. The world around her spun as she tried to gain her footing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chest heaving, Daphnae forced herself shakily to her feet. She found that she had been thrown down at the base of the lion statue. Still trying to catch her breath, she turned her back to the statue. It would protect her flank as well as any. In moments she was surrounded, her pursuers having dismounted to corner her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they were going to kill her, Daphnae wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She pulled her dagger from her belt, fighting off her unsteadiness. Her speed would be to her advantage, and before she could be subdued she lashed out. Daphnae’s blade found itself buried in the throat of one of the hooded figures. They gurgled helplessly as she pulled the dagger free and looked for her next target. Daphnae stumbled backward before setting her eyes on the throat of her next victim. There was a scramble behind her as her blade found the target, and as soon as Daphnae could turn around she found her feet being swept out from under her. She fell face-first into the dirt, and before she could push herself back to her feet she was struck over the back of the head. The world began to spin as her vision went white, and Daphnae lost all sense of her surroundings moments before the second blow came down and turned everything black.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra lifted her hand to her temple to shield her eyes from the sunlight. Being below deck as long as she had led to a long and uncomfortable adjustment. She stood still for several moments, not trusting herself to not fall face first into the first thing she tripped over. Once her eyes had grown reaccustomed to the light, she made her way to the helm, looking for Barnabas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man was speaking with Herodotus. It was Herodotus who noticed Kassandra’s presence, and she couldn’t help but notice the relief that washed over his face when he saw her. With a gentle nudge, he turned Barnabas’s attention to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About time you decided to rejoin the crew,” Barnabas scoffed, though it sounded as relieved as Herodotus looked. “Our fearless leader has returned to us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra rolled her eyes, but Barnabas was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing up here?” Kassandra asked. “Gossiping like a pair of old women?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only gossiping about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Barnabas fired back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra couldn’t fight the smile creeping at the corner of her mouth. “Then you must not have much else to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better?” Herodotus asked, elbowing Barnabas in the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll survive, Herodotus.” Kassandra replied simply. It was easier than going into detail, and she had no desire to discuss this again. “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnabas rolled his eyes. “That’s all Herodotus does, Kassandra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone has to,” Herodotus grumbled. “The pair of you will get the rest of us killed one way or another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Barnabas asked, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kassandra</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s going to get us sacrificed by those accursed Daughters of Artemis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Barnabas.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kassandra growled. It was the only warning she would give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully for his sake, he took the hint. He lifted his hands in submission, and when he spoke again his voice had lost its biting edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Kassandra. Enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus saw the need for a distraction and stepped forward. “Do you know where we’re going now, Kassandra? Barnabas has had us anchored since last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra looked at Barnabas disdainfully, but the old man only shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why waste the energy if we could just stay here until you’d made up your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sparta.” She muttered. “I want to go to Sparta. I need to see my mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnabas and Herodotus exchanged a glance, but said nothing. Sparta was as good a place as any. Myrrine would give Kassandra some much needed peace of mind, and, most importantly, it would get her very, very, far away from Phokis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now was that so hard?” Barnabas asked teasingly. “Sparta it is. You know, Kassandra, I think Spartan women might be right up your alley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t push it, Barnabas.” Kassandra did her best to keep her tone level. Snapping at him would do no good, and her emotions were her own burden. He shouldn't be punished for the foolishness of her own heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnabas didn’t goad her on any further, merely nodding his acknowledgment. He left her alone with Herodotus to tend to the crew and prepare them to sail. Once he was out of earshot, Herodotus stepped closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I’ll survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to shut us out, Kassandra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus cared about her, truly. Kassandra knew that. But regardless of his intentions, not even he could calm the storm in her heart. Daphnae crept into the edges of her heart and mind despite how desperately Kassandra tried to fight her off. There would be no easy way of getting over this. But Kassandra felt that her mother would understand better than most. Even so, it would feel good to leave her woes at her mother’s doorstep, if only for a moment. It would do far better for Kassandra to be there than to be trapped on the Adrestia for a moment longer. The sooner they got to Sparta, the better.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae’s head throbbed. She opened her eyes slowly, lifting her hand to the back of her head where the pain was the worst. She found a large knot there, that sent a jolt of pain through her when her fingers touched it. Groaning, Daphnae dropped her hand and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered she had taken a horse, and was riding through the Hot Gates. But something had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was ambushed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Daphnae did her best to remember the details, but the only thing she could picture were the masks that her assailants had worn. The grotesque expressions formed into the white clay, mouths hanging open and eyes wide. They had to </span><em><span>mean</span></em> <span>something.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to concentrate. Daphnae pushed herself up into a seated position, and everything around her spun. She held her head with one hand and tried to breathe slowly. After a few minutes, the feeling began to pass. Once she felt comfortable enough, she tried to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to get on her feet, but had to lean against the wall to steady herself. It took a few minutes for the dizziness to subside enough that she could look around without the room spinning. She was in a small room with a stone floor. There was a small window to one side, barely wide enough for her to get her head through. She eventually found the door. Using one hand on the wall for balance, she shuffled over to it and attempted to open it. It didn’t budge. Whether it was simply locked or barred from the other side Daphnae couldn’t tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” She said aloud, albeit quietly. “This is a prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae walked along the wall a few steps away from the door, then put her back against the wall itself, using it to slide into the floor in a seated position. Her headache had not improved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no other choice now but to wait. Someone, she was certain, would come along eventually. Hopefully by that time her headache would have subsided, and she could plan her escape. Whatever happened, Daphnae did not plan on staying here long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are having as much fun in quarantine as I am!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daphnae took a deep breath and pushed her back against the corner of the wall against the door. This would be her </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> escape attempt. Though still bruised and battered from the last two tries, this time she knew what to expect. She was certain, this time, she could make it past the outer walls of the fortress. Once clear of the wall, she would lose herself in the woods. Getting to the wall itself was the problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her first attempt she had barely made it outside before she had been spotted by an archer. Her second attempt had been more successful, but she had still found herself cornered before the outer wall was even in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her remained hopeful. She had plotted out her path carefully from her last two attempts, at least what she could remember of them. If the guards had increased their presence, she was done for. Daphnae couldn’t understand why they didn’t just kill her. It would have been easier for all parties involved, but despite multiple attempts at escaping the result had so far been the same. She had been beaten into submission and brought back to her cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every inch of her body ached in protest, but this time Daphnae would be quieter, faster, and would do her best to not get caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smaller size was to her benefit, now. She blended into the shadows well enough that the guard would not see her there when the door was opened. The first two times she had not tried to hide like this. Hoping to take them by surprise, she was willing to try something new. Now all she had to do was wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting outside, and it was in the shadows cast by the dying light that she hoped to disappear. She had learned a thing or two from watching Kassandra lurk in any available grass or shadow, it couldn’t be that hard. It wasn’t much different from stalking a deer, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps approaching told Daphnae that it was time. The guard would be bringing Daphnae her nightly gruel, or whatever it was they were trying to pass as a meal in this place. She had a narrow window of opportunity to get out once the door opened, and it would have to be timed just right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open, and Daphnae readied herself. She heard the guard hesitate, just inside the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you gone now?” He growled. She needed him to come further into the room if she wanted to have a fair shot at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must we do this again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to move. Daphnae could see that now. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she slid around the door. She tried to keep her body as low as possible, and was delighted to find that she slid right under the guards arm and through the open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs moved in full strides as she ran through the halls, ignoring the guard shouting behind her. She couldn’t pay him any mind, she had to concentrate. She was listening for footsteps, other than her own as they pounded down the corridor. She could not get caught here again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shouting did not go unnoticed by the others. Voices of her fellow captives roared to life from other cells she could not see. The sound echoed down the halls as she ran, their voices covering the sound of her footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae hoped she would not need their help again. She rounded a corner when she heard footsteps ahead, and found an open window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving it so much as a second glance, Daphnae climbed through the window. There was a tent several feet below the window, and after looking around and seeing no other option, Daphnae jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was thankful that the tent’s cloth covering held her weight after the fall. She rolled off the tent as soon as she landed, ducking into the shadows of a nearby wall. Overhead, the head of a guard emerged from the window she had leapt from, scanning the yard below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t see me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae did her best to be as small as possible, fully immersing herself in shadow. She watched as the guard scanned her surroundings once more before disappearing back into the window. This was her chance, she needed to move, and quickly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using the wall as cover, Daphnae made her way toward the inner gate of the fortress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately there were more guards outside than there had been near her cell and she found it to be slow going as she tried to duck and weave behind them without being noticed. Any other scenario, Daphnae would be patient. In this instance, however, she found that she did not have the time to be patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An opportunity finally presented itself, and Daphnae saw she had a clear path leading to a nearby ladder that would help her scale the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer she got to the ladder, the faster Daphnae moved. By the time it was almost within reach, she was running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Daphnae knew, she was laying on her side, crushed under the weight of something unfamiliar. Barely able to breathe, she tried to move, and found she was unable to. When the weight was removed, she turned onto her back, desperately trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing over her was one of the fortress’s guards, a silver faceplate masking his appearance, his eyes only black holes. Struggling for air, Daphnae tried to sit up, only for him to kick her shoulder roughly, pushing her back down under his weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do we have to teach you this lesson?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra opened her eyes and lifted her head from her hands to see that Herodotus was sitting next to her. He looked worried.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Kassandra? You’ve been sitting here a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Herodotus.” Truth be told, she had been using Ikaros to scout ahead, investigating any ships nearby that seemed interesting. Thankfully, Herodotus seemed to have intervened at the right time. She was beginning to get a headache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ikaros is watching ships for me.” She replied. “I wanted to be nosy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Herodotus chuckled under his breath. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid you had been spending too much time with Alkibiades, the gossip that he is.” When Kassandra smiled, he pressed on. “See anything interesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just merchants.” She told him. “Wine, oil, anything else you could want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus hesitated. “So you really can see what the eagle sees, can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her answer did not seem to calm him. “You must be descended from Zeus after all, aren’t you?” When she didn’t answer, he added. “You can tell me, you know. I can keep a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra laughed, truly laughed. It felt like it had been a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Herodotus. I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” He trailed off, before nudging her arm and winking. “Put in a good word for us anyway. Even Barnabas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus smiled, looking past Kassandra out at the sea. “Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without his eyes watching her for her reaction, Kassandra felt she could be a little more open with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Barnabas is worried too, you know. He’s just a little rougher around the edges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the truth, Kassandra had to admit. “We can’t all have your grace, Herodotus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus muttered his thanks, his eyes darting to her face for only a second before they returned to the blue expanse around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hearts can be stubborn things, Kassandra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to realize that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do still love her, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra really didn’t want to talk to Herodotus about these things, but she trusted him to be more level headed about it than Barnabas would have. She couldn’t help that the old men were worried, but maybe she could soothe that for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Simple enough. She did her best to appear certain so that Herodotus would not pry long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she feels the same?” His voice had lowered, as if he were afraid of someone hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra shrugged. “I don’t know.” Daphnae had never said so, of course. Not that she had to. Once, Kassandra thought she had seen it in Daphnae’s eyes, the way she spoke, and the way she moved. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have loved Kassandra. Or so Kassandra thought. Now, she was not so sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra’s silence must have told Herodotus what was in her heart, because he softly rested his hand on her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she didn’t, wouldn’t she have killed you just the other day? You did see her, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra took a deep breath, but nodded. Herodotus had a point. But she also knew where Daphnae’s loyalty lay. Whether it was the sacred ground they had stood on, or Daphnae’s love for her that had stayed her blade, Kassandra couldn’t know without asking Daphnae herself. Even so, Kassandra wasn’t sure she’d get an honest answer even then. But it felt good knowing that someone else had noticed, especially someone as observant as Herodotus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to admit, Kassandra, her devotion is admirable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra would have readily agreed to that, had the conditions been better. However, now Daphnae’s devotion to the goddess only stung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only she had that same devotion in regards to me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra’s ego had been sufficiently bruised, on Chios. Though her ego would, and had, recovered for the most part, her heart would not be the same. The way things had been before seemed so far away now, and Kassandra couldn’t return to those memories without a dull ache settling into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One could say that, Herodotus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you hoping to find in Sparta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace.” Herodotus echoed her quietly. “In Sparta, of all places.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wherever my mother is.” Kassandra clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think she’ll do?” Herodotus asked teasingly. “Are you going to pout like a child?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t.” Kassandra replied seriously. “But she will give me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span> perspective. You and Barnabas have already made your minds up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Herodotus thought it over for a few moments, scratching his beard. Eventually he nodded. “I suppose that’s true. Either way, I hope you find what you’re looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As do I, Herodotus.” She heard Ikaros’s cry in the wind, and looked up to see him gliding back down to the Adrestia. He had realized she was no longer with him. “As do I.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything hurt. Daphnae pushed herself up off the cold stone floor as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around her. With every breath she took, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Every inch of her body ached in some way, now. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. It was all beginning to blur together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered how close she had been to the ladder that led to her freedom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it had all come crashing down. The guards had dragged her off as soon as she was recaptured, and her punishment had been administered. The flayed skin on her back stretched with each breath she took, no matter how shallow. They had an audience, in the form of other captives held in cages like animals. Whatever example the guards had tried to use Daphnae for, she had not given them much of a spectacle. Her jaw ached miserably from how tightly she clenched it. She had fallen unconscious from the beating before she had given them satisfaction of hearing her scream. She wouldn’t give them that, no matter what they did to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae tried to sit up gingerly, and as she did so she heard the jingling of chains. Frowning, Daphnae realized there was weight around her wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling her arms up tentatively, Daphnae found herself chained to the wall. Though she knew this would likely bring an end to her escape attempts, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that they honestly had to restrain her in order to keep her prisoner. This knowledge was a small comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae forced herself to stand, she desperately wanted to stretch out her aching back, but the raw skin stuck to her tattered clothes proved itself to be a significant deterrent. Ignoring the pain as best she could Daphnae paced back and forth, testing the chains limits. They didn’t give her much slack, but it was enough she could try to relieve her aching muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a few minutes to stretch out as best she could and to check for any broken bones. She found herself barely satisfied. The pain was concerning, but all she could do was ignore it. She tried to sit down again and get comfortable. There would be plenty of waiting, though she was not sure for what. She had no idea why she had been taken, or how long they planned on keeping her there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Killing me would have been far easier.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae leaned her head against the walls and closed her eyes. Alone, in the silence, she allowed her mind to wander. She wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for Kassandra. But she couldn’t bring herself to blame Kassandra, not deep down. Kassandra would have never meant for this to happen. Daphnae knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Kassandra could spare her pain, she would. There was never any question. This was merely a coincidence, she hoped, springing from her own choices. She had left Phokis because she felt suffocated, overburdened. Those feelings seemed very far away now, and no longer mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed off the stone floor, drawing Daphnae from her thoughts. They gradually drew closer, eventually stopping just outside the room she was chained in. The door swung open and a man walked in carrying a torch. He was an imposing figure, and the light of the torch danced across his white armor as he walked. His hair was pulled into a knot, and he looked at Daphnae as a lion looks at a wounded animal. Something in his eyes unnerved her, but nevertheless there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re enjoying your new accomodations,” His voice was gruff, and deeper than Daphnae had expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find no joy in being a prisoner.” Daphnae spat at him. She didn’t even know this man, but for now, he was a target for her frustrations. “Especially being imprisoned needlessly.” She pointedly rattled the chains she was fastened with, but his face never betrayed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needlessly?” There was a dangerous tone to his voice. “We have to keep you here somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that’s hard for you to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored her jab, watching her with curiosity. “Do you not know who I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Daphnae replied. “Even if I did, I have done nothing to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Deimos.” He growled. “Chosen by the gods to lead the Cult of Kosmos to victory.” This meant nothing to Daphnae. She had no idea what he was talking about. Still, he continued. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are our prisoner because you can help us get something we want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I will help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth shone in the light as he flashed her a threatening smile. “Because I know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, and if you say no, then I will not rest until you and all those sisters are killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glint in his eyes told Daphnae these were no empty threats. There was something about his eyes that made him seem like some kind of animal, just on the brink of being rabid. His eyes were a deep golden brown, and even now Daphnae couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen them before. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“What help could </span><em><span>the chosen one</span></em> <span>possibly need?” Daphnae asked, not hiding her sarcasm.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Though she had no concern for her own life or safety, she knew not to take his threat on her sisters lightly. It was still her duty to protect them, even here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped closer, and Daphnae carefully rose to her feet to show him she was not afraid. He was far larger, and easily stood a head taller, but she would not waver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard on good authority that you’re close to the Eagle-Bearer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kassandra? What does she have to do with this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Daphnae replied, hoping he would accept it as truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you, then?” He seemed unbothered. “Partners? Friends? Perhaps enemies?” He hesitated, his eyes trained on her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lovers</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were nothing.” Some days Daphnae desperately wished this were true. She wanted so badly to be able to forget Kassandra’s touch, her voice, and everything else that came with her. It was then that Daphnae realized why Deimos seemed so familiar. It was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cold and angry. They reminded her so much of Kassandra. But Kassandra’s eyes were softer, gentle. Daphnae had seldom seen them get this fire behind them, though Daphnae knew she had a temper. The similarity only shook her to her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos narrowed his eyes, and Daphnae fought the urge to break his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. I’ll give you a few days to change your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether you believe me or not, that doesn’t mean I’ll help you. No matter how much time you give me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, then. The sound gurgling from his chest and filling Daphnae with dread. She expected the anger hidden in his eyes to lash out at her at any moment and she found herself bracing for this possibility. Instead, he leaned in close, and she could feel his breath against her ear.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Just remember,” He laughed, his voice laced with the anger that his eyes contained so well. “Even the wildest horses can be broken. No matter how long it takes me, you </span><em><span>will</span></em> <span>help us.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he turned on his heel and left the room. Once alone, air flooded Daphnae’s lungs as she released the breath she had been holding. She slid back down into the floor, ignoring the pain that shot up her back as she closed her eyes and tried to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What could he possibly want with Kassandra?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Daphnae couldn’t help him. She </span><em><span>wouldn’t</span></em> <span>help him, if she could keep herself from it. But she had to know what Kassandra meant to him. More importantly, only one question came to the forefront of her mind.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does he know?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true they were lovers no longer, their meeting on Chios had seen to that. But clearly this man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deimos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, knew something had passed between them. The extent of his knowledge, she was unsure of. But she was determined to find out. Daphnae had to make sure his motives were revealed to her before she agreed to anything. The last thing she wanted was for Kassandra to be hurt because of her. The business between them was another matter entirely, involving him would be unnecessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would protect Kassandra as long as she was able, as long as it was not at the expense of her sisters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that worried her was the knowledge that the line between the two was likely going to be very, very thin. But she would do her best to push that to its limits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind went back to Kassandra as she tried to shake the uneasy feeling Deimos had left her with. She only had more questions. Kassandra had kept few secrets from her, but at the time Daphnae had been uncertain of how many secrets a misthios could have. She needed to know who the Cult of Kosmos was, and what they could possibly want with Kassandra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here, imprisoned, Daphnae had no way of getting those answers, especially from Kassandra herself. She would have to try and get them from Deimos, but she didn’t know how much she could trust him. A sinking feeling in her gut told her that she couldn’t trust him, at all. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was this: she would not let him break her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rays of the full moon shone down on her through the barred window above, and Daphnae bowed her head. Her lips mouthed the words of her heart, and thought she didn’t know whether she prayed for guidance or protection, she hoped Artemis would hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a strange feeling in Kassandra’s stomach that she had been unable to shake for hours. Even as the Adrestia pulled into port and she prepared to disembark with Phobos, Kassandra couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. This sense of foreboding had settled in some time in the early morning, and was still with her even now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told herself it would pass, then thought nothing more of it. It was irrelevant, now that she was almost to Sparta. Her thoughts were only of her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phobos was just as ready as she was, and when she pulled herself onto his back he took off on his own. He knew the road as well as she did, and Kassandra did not have to lead him home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The few citizens she passed along the road barely cast her a second glance. Sparta was one of the few places Kassandra was willing to let down her guard. Though she knew, from what had happened in her childhood and from killing King Pausanias, the Cult had spread its corruption even here. Still, there was something disarming about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra found her home to be quiet and still, as Phobos walked into the yard. She slid off his back with a frown, looking around for only a moment before she went to the doorway. She stuck her head inside tentatively, but found the house empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mater?” Kassandra spoke loudly as she stepped inside, but Myrrine was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not something Kassandra had expected. She had felt sure, leaving Phokis, that her mother would be here. If Myrrine was in Sparta, she would return home soon. If she was not, then Kassandra would still wait. She had not come all this way to be let down now. Still, Kassandra couldn’t help but look over every inch of the house, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra left the house with a sigh, returning to Phobos and taking hold of his reins. Regardless of where her mother was, she could still get settled in. Kassandra led Phobos off so he could graze, knowing he was likely grateful enough just being off the ship. Kassandra couldn’t help but smile thinking of all the times Phobos had grazed in the forest nearby while she had sat at the campfire with Daphnae in Phokis. It was simple things like that that Kassandra seemed to miss the most. Watching Phobos now, alone, brought her little joy. She stood with him a few more minutes before leaving him to his own devices, making her way back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a basin of water outside that Kassandra used to wash her face. The cool water felt nice against her skin, far better than the heat of the sun beating down on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once satisfied, Kassandra went inside and began the slow process of removing her armor. She did her best to put away everything as neatly as she could. If she could have things her way she would not be putting her armor back on until she decided to leave Sparta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully I’ll actually get some rest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But without Myrrine, Kassandra wasn’t sure what she would do in Sparta if left by herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra had just put away her spear when she heard the footsteps coming up the path outside. She listened closely as they drew closer to the house. They were almost to the door when they stopped, suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Myrrine called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the caution in her mother’s voice, Kassandra couldn’t help but grin broadly. She silently moved over to the doorway, at first only leaning her head outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrinne stood in the yard, a spear gripped tightly in one hand. Kassandra watched her mother’s face as Myrrine’s eyes found her, and as confusion made way for realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kassandra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Myrrine exclaimed in exasperation. “What on earth-.” Myrrine dropped her spear as she spoke, her arms open. Kassandra’s smile only grew as she stepped outside to meet her mother’s embrace. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Malaka</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Myrrine muttered into her ear, “I could have killed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra laughed, squeezing her tightly. “Hello, mater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held onto each other for a few moments, though for Kassandra it could have lasted forever. Eventually Myrrine pulled back, holding Kassandra at arm’s length. Kassandra could only smile as her mother examined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Always worrying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get here?” Myrrine asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrinne hummed, and Kassandra leaned down to press their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, mater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine smiled, closing her eyes. “I missed you too, lamb.” She took a deep breath before she finally stepped away, but as she did she swatted Kassandra’s arm. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> scare me like that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you think I was?” Kassandra teased. “A thief?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Myrrine corrected. “Sent by King Archidamos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two fighting again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine rolled her eyes. “Gods only know. That man is infuriating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because he doesn’t rule Sparta the way you want him to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Myrinne corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Kassandra couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t know you were his advisor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be.”  Kassandra laughed even harder, but Myrrine only waved her off dismissively. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What brings you home now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you.” It was the truth. Mostly the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Myrrine narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked up at Kassandra. If she suspected there was something else, she said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let Archidamos know you’re here.” Myrinne warned. “He’ll try to enlist you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lysander would enjoy that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine snorted. “Only because you’d lead better than him. If you ever decided to stop being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>misthios</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Spartan army would treat you like a god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no interest in being a god, mater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine’s smile faded, and there was a sad light in her eyes as she nodded. “Spoken like my pater, lamb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am no Leonidas.” Kassandra told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She received nothing but another nod. “No, you are not. You’ve been blessed in that respect. Unfortunately, it seems our family is simply cursed to suffer the way we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra arched her brow. “Is that what you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine thought about it for a moment, then rolled her shoulder in a shrug. “Does it matter? Would it change anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine sighed. “I thought not.” She hesitated for a moment before her smile returned. “Either way, you’re home now. Come inside, lamb. I’m sure you have much to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae had been given far too much time alone with her thoughts. Since her conversation with Deimos, the only interaction Daphnae had had was with the healer that had come into her cell escorted by a pair of guards. Her wounds had been cleaned and tended to, and her shredded clothing had been painstakingly peeled off her back. A thick salve had been applied before she was redressed in a clean tunic. Throughout this, Daphnae said nothing. The most pressing question in her mind was why they were wasting their time with this endeavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, she felt somewhat better today. She was still sore, and tried to move as little as possible, but her breathing had improved considerably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, she was only waiting. She had been doing a lot of that. Daphnae had also found herself thinking far too much about Kassandra. It had gone far past the point of distraction, but the longer that Daphnae was left to herself the worse it seemed to get. She did her best to push those thoughts to the back of her mind when she realized she was wandering. There was no time for such foolishness now. Kassandra wasn’t the one being held prisoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Daphnae tried to fill her mind with thoughts of her sisters. Surely by now they would be looking for her. She had told them until the full moon, and that had come and gone. Though a nagging voice in Daphnae’s mind told her that even if they noticed her absence, the chances of them finding her were likely slim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of self-doubt had run rampant during her isolation. It was a dangerous thing, and Daphnae knew it. Still, she had less control over these feelings than she would have liked. This little voice told her all kinds of horrible things about herself, and under normal circumstances was easily ignored or stifled. But here, alone, with nothing to occupy her time, it was beginning to fester. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had failed her sisters by allowing herself to fall in love with Kassandra in the first place. That was her first weakness. The second had been thinking, even for an instant, that she could love someone else without compromising her devotion to Artemis. Daphnae had felt for a long time that she was losing control, in some way. Sitting here now, she now knew her feelings had been based in truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she been more vigilant in suppressing her emotions, she might never have found herself in this mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae didn’t look up when the door opened. She stared pointedly at the wall ahead of her, ignoring the footsteps that came ever closer, until Deimos walked into her line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’re still here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae glared at him. “Only because I’m chained to the wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you tried to escape again, the guards would kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a threat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be better than remaining their captive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos did not seem amused, and he crossed his arms. She considered ignoring him until she had either drawn his wrath or he left. But this was her chance to get answers, was it not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did your cult pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Daphnae asked, arching a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t by chance. We had plenty of other choices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae had to find out how much he truly knew. “Other choices?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was her mother,” Deimos began. “Or that old ship captain. That hedonist of hers, Alkibiades- though he’s too protected by Athenian politics for us to obtain him so easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So instead you picked me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos laughed. “It was a simple choice. Not only did we think you would help us achieve what we desired, but you were the easiest to obtain, Daphnae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae almost tried to argue, but then she remembered that she was, in fact, currently his prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?” She asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know far more about you than you know. My scouts could tell me what your last meal was. They knew how often you went to that altar in the woods with your offerings, they even knew how many of your sisters lived in the nearby camp.” He was grinning, now. His teeth flashed like a wolf bearing its teeth. “We would have captured you sooner if the Eagle-Bearer hadn’t arrived when she did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you think I’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed sure of himself. “Oh I have no doubt of it. Even if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Daphnae felt herself scowling. “What does Kassandra have to do with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a pest.” Deimos growled. “A rat. But the spear she wields could prove itself to be useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae didn’t understand. “Her spear? What good is it to you?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’m not going to waste breath explaining it to someone so simple. All you need to know is that </span><em><span>I</span></em> <span>need it.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“But you want me to get it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to help you.” Daphnae spat at him. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but you’ll have to kill me first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether or not you do so by your own choice doesn’t matter.” Deimos turned his back on her then, walking back to the door. “It’s entirely dependent on how much the Eagle-Bearer is willing to give up when she comes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t.” As Daphnae said this, the door was pulled shut. She could hear Deimos laughing as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is the spear so special?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a broken spear. Nothing more. Daphnae thought it held more sentimental value for Kassandra than anything else, considering that it belonged to the late Leonidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped that Kassandra wouldn’t come, deep down. But Daphnae knew that Kassandra’s loyalty wasn’t easily swayed. Even after all their differences, Daphnae had no doubt that as soon as Kassandra knew where she was, Kassandra would be bursting through the gates, sword drawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could have saved her all that work if I had just gotten out of here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Kassandra would come for her was no question. Daphnae only wanted to know what would happen when that time came. Deimos had not yet revealed his hand to her, but she had a feeling she would have to piece together more information about this cult of his before that happened. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to set in the west, Kassandra could think of no better way to spend her evening. She was laying outside, with her head resting in her mother’s lap. Myrrine had been gently combing her fingers through Kassandra’s hair, humming quietly. Kassandra was content to let herself relax and listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long will it be until you go see General Lysander?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra opened one eye and looked up at her mother, who was watching her with a knowing gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no plans on seeing him at all.” Kassandra replied. “I did not come back to Sparta to visit </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lysander</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Myrrine chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Kassandra’s forehead. “I’m teasing, lamb. Are you sure you won’t be bored here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be.” Kassandra was not hurting for work, and would certainly not seek Lysander out during this visit. She wanted to spend as much time at home as possible. “Mater? May I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you love Nikolaos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine sighed. “I did, a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra felt she knew the answer to the next question before she even spoke, but still, she thought it would help to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers in her hair grew still. Reopening her eyes, Kassandra found her mother gazing ahead into the distance. She said nothing. It would be better to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he threw you off Tageytos.” Myrrine’s voice was cold, now. “With Alexios I-I think I could have forgiven him. The priests were only doing what the oracle told them. It would have been hard, and it would have taken a long time. I think I could have done it. But with you…” Myrinne closed her eyes, breathing deeply. “He had a choice, with you. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to throw you off the mountain. Any love I held for Nikolaos died that night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you could forgive him now that you know the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I haven’t seen your father in many years, lamb. I can’t say things would be different.” She began working her fingers through Kassandra’s hair again, then she asked: “Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to Sparta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew she’d find her way to the truth somehow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra closed her eyes and thought about it. There was no easy way to begin this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve made a mistake, mater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you familiar with the Daughters of Artemis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know of them.” Myrrine’s voice did not betray her emotions. “A few of them have set up camp near Lake Poseidon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell in love with their leader, Daphnae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard her mother laugh. “And this is the mistake.?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Partially.” Kassandra explained. “I completed some of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>trials</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and this all led to her challenging me to a fight to the death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence that followed, even the whole of Sparta seemed to be still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kassandra,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Myrrine’s voice was so quiet she barely heard her. “Did you kill her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra sighed. “No.” She was still grateful that she hadn’t. “I refused to fight. So she drove me away, swearing that if we met again, she’d kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra sat up then, so she could sit beside her mother properly and look at her. Myrrine’s brow was crinkled and she seemed worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen her since?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to the temple to see her,” Kassandra replied honestly. “Before I came here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’re still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra could only shake her head. “I shouldn’t have gone. I only made things worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse how, lamb?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we could talk,” Looking back now, Kassandra couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid. “That maybe things hadn’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she love you?” Myrinne asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know--.” Kassandra began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrinne insisted. “What does your </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Her </span><em><span>heart</span></em> <span>was a hopeful fool. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“That she would have killed me in the temple, if she really wanted me dead.” Her mother nodded in agreement. “But why doesn’t she do something? Why does she follow these malakes traditions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Myrrine shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t. But even you shouldn’t anger the gods, lamb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like Barnabas.” Kassandra muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Barnabas has lived a long life on the sea, he knows better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks I’m crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t crazy,” Myrrine assured her. “Just don’t let your feelings cloud your judgement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra tried, but no matter what she did she always seemed to find her way back to Daphnae. There was no one else. If she had her way, there never would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could stop it,” Kassandra said honestly. “I wish it didn’t hurt so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrinne stood, taking a moment to dust herself off before holding her hand out for Kassandra to take. “Unfortunately,” Myrrine said as she pulled Kassandra to her feet, “Falling </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> love is the easy part. These feelings won't go away overnight. Especially when you don’t want them to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the advice Kassandra had hoped for, she had to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help, lamb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Kassandra smiled, squeezing her mother’s hand. “I have a lot to think about.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deal with the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lysander knows you’re here, lamb.” Kassandra looked up from where she was seated at the table, to find her mother standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you tell him?” Kassandra laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He saw Ikaros.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Lysander saw Ikaros and hasn’t tried to break our door down yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine grinned. “I told him if he bothered you, I’d make sure he regretted it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saved me the trouble of having to run him off. He can go back to talking to grandfather’s statue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>is all that man does.” Myrrine muttered, sitting down across from Kassandra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Lysander pacing back and forth in front of Leonidas’s statue brought back a memory, and Kassandra had to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it’s funny.” She told Myrrine. “I worked with an Athenian general named Demosthenes. He and Lysander are a lot alike. But Demosthenes spends his days praying to the great statue of Athena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s already smarter than Lysander, then. Even if my pater could hear him, Lysander would receive no answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra shrugged. “I can’t put much faith in men who talk to statues. Even if one of them is for a god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it helps them sort through their thoughts, I don’t see the harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra hadn’t thought of it that way. For Demosthenes, buried in Athenian politics, this made sense. She couldn’t say the same for Lysander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about King Archidamos, mater? What statue does he talk to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine groaned at the mention of the old king’s name, burying her face in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no statue, lamb. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Myrrine’s voice was muffled through her fingers. “Always me. As if he didn’t torment me enough when I was a child, he must torment me now with his endless debates and arguments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must enjoy it,” Kassandra teased, “Since he still lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparta cannot go without a king. Who would lead if Archidamos were to die? Lysander? Gods help us, I’d go be an Athenian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra roared with laughter, leaning her arms against the table to support herself. Even Myrrine couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had quietened down, Kassandra wiped her eyes and looked back to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you prefer Archidamos after all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine scowled. “Only if Lysander is my other choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does Archidamos speak with you instead of the elders?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Myrrine said with a shrug. “I lost a lot of Sparta’s respect after what happened on Tageytos. I knew returning wouldn’t be easy. But for Archidamos, it’s like I never left. Then, you killed Pausanias. I think he wanted to make a proper ally out of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s using you to get to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some days,” Myrrine said. “Others, I think he just wants to speak with someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> political motivation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have they discussed who will be king after Pausanias?” Kassandra knew little about the process, but after months of silence she thought there should be talk of a king by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine shook her head. “The Ephors argue too much amongst themselves to come to a decision. For now, Archidamos will have to do. We all try to help him. None of us would see Sparta fall now, not in the midst of this war.” Myrrine paused, looking over at where Kassandra’s armor was in the corner. “Sometimes it’s a shame you are only a misthios.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mater</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know I help where I can. Maybe one day I can do more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would suit you,” was all Myrrine had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra knew her mother was proud of her and her abilities. That was never a question. But as much as Kassandra wanted to see Sparta win this war, she had little interest in being Archidamos’s pawn. Seeing both sides of the war from a different perspective had changed how she felt about either side. She was one of the few who believed a resolution could be reached peacefully, if all parties worked together. Still, some things went deeper than that, and Kassandra knew how deeply Sparta and Athens hated each other. It was a tale for the centuries, of dozens of wars, and too much bloodshed. Even if peace </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be reached, not even Kassandra expected it to last more than a generation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you can stand to speak to Archidamos,” Kassandra finally said. “Whenever I think of politics I give myself a headache. It’s much easier to do their dirty work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine smiled. “I can imagine. I’ve heard about those Athenian philosophers you spend time with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re even worse.” Kassandra groaned. Sokrates could talk for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So could Alkibiades, though he mostly spoke of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this Daphnae? What does she think of all your Athenian friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Daughters of Artemis don’t involve themselves with politics,” Kassandra explained. “They’re smarter than the rest of us, in that respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Myrrine conceded. “The politics in Sparta have never done our family any favors. So do they just bury their heads in the sand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kassandra wasn’t sure. “I don’t know. Daphne seemed to keep up with the state of the war, at least. Though with troop movements and battles, I’m sure she didn't have much choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well, if she didn’t want to kill you, I might be interested in meeting this Daphnae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the smile she gave her mother, there was a wave of sadness that hit Kassandra’s chest. “I wish both of those things were possible, mater.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me of this Cult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae spoke without looking up. She could no longer keep her eyes on Deimos. He had been pacing from one side of the room to the other, reminding her of a caged tiger. But, so long as he was here, she would continue to try and get information from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he barely seemed to be able to contain his anger, Daphnae was no longer afraid of him hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were far more dangerous options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve mentioned that. Though if you expect my help with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I need to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be so easy to talk to him if he held still for more than a moment’s time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally seemed to relent. “The Cult of Kosmos controls all of Greece. We’re trying to maintain order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the midst of a war?” Daphnae almost found it funny. “Is this before or after Sparta and Athens destroy each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos was unfazed. “From the ashes of the chaos, a new Greece will rise. A new </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Cult of Kosmos will be there to see to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m confused as to why you need my help, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She understood she was bait. They were using her to lure Kassandra to them. Deimos had made that much very clear. But Daphnae didn’t know what this meant for Kassandra herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Deimos explained, anger seeping through every word. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help, whether you like it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you need Kassandra and her spear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, then. Daphnae heard his footsteps come to a halt, and when she looked up she saw him staring at the wall. He seemed as though he was trying to concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Eagle-Bearer’s spear belonged to Leonidas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Daphnae knew that much. “But it’s broken-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some believe the gods bestowed it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystical </span>
  </em>
  <span>qualities.” Deimos continued, ignoring her. “Though it’s said that only members of his bloodline can unlock the weapon’s true potential.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trailed off, becoming silent. His gaze never left the wall, as if he was picturing something in his mind that was not there. Daphnae saw him clench his fist at his side, his knuckles white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was several minutes before he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The powers of the spear are wasted on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kassandra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He spat out her name like it was poison on his tongue. “She would see to it that the Cult were destroyed and Greece fell into ruin. She’s made it her mission to hunt down every last one of my brethren and slaughter them. Without that spear, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want is the spear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae mulled it over. She could feel his eyes on her now, watching for any sign of weakness. She didn’t know what his gaze felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I benefit from this?” Clearly he could give her something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sisters will be allied to the strongest force in Greece. What more could you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never was interested in politics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos shrugged. “Then we will give you something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I get the spear of Leonidas for you, will your cult leave my sisters alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about the way he spoke that made Daphnae hesitant to agree to this. But the sooner she agreed, the sooner they would free her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if she believed his claims about the Cult’s control over Greece, but the wild glint in his eyes kept her from questioning it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get the spear, with one condition.” Daphnae finally conceded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos stepped closer, crossing his arms over his chest. “You think you’re in a position to negotiate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Daphnae was willing to bargain. “All I have to do is antagonize you and your guards until they finally kill me. I’ll be dead, and you’ll have no bait.” Daphnae kept her features as blank as possible, hoping to escape his stare. Her life was of no consequence. She had made her peace with that, and she wanted him to know it. “Without me to lure Kassandra here, you’ll have no spear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they stared each other down, Daphnae knew that Deimos was right: she had little to bargain with. Despite this, she would not back down. She would only wait for him to call her bluff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Deimos said, finally breaking the silence. “What is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>condition</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get you the spear of Leonidas, so long as no harm comes to Kassandra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae thought the request was reasonable enough. Still, it all depended on Deimos and his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he gave it some thought, Deimos nodded. “Very well. We will not hurt the Eagle-Bearer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae still wasn’t sure if she should trust him. In this case, she wasn’t sure if he had any reason to lie to her. Though she knew he still might, she was willing to take that chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a deal then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we do.” The tone of his voice did little to assure her. “I have to go tend to some things. Now our work begins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were only waiting for you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It will make things so much easier. You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Daphnae could voice any concern, Deimos was gone. She sighed heavily, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her arms. Something didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only the descendants of Leonidas can wield the spear, what good does it do the Cult?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than Kassandra and her mother, Daphnae didn’t know of Leonidas having any more descendants. Kassandra had mentioned a younger brother in the past, but Daphnae knew little of him. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on all the things Kassandra had mentioned. Her brother had been thrown from Tageytos at the same time as Kassandra had, that much she could remember. She could recall Kassandra telling her that he had lived, only to be hidden from Myrrine for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Daphnae went over past conversations in her head she thought of Deimos. She pictured the way he paced back and forth. Daphnae could see the burning anger in his amber eyes. Eyes that felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization hit Daphnae like a tidal wave. Her eyes opened wide and she looked over to the closed door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexios</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deimos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or whatever he may like to call himself, was Kassandra’s missing brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she made the connection Daphnae felt dread weigh her chest down. She had made a grave mistake, she was sure of it. Now she could only pray that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deimos </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not a liar. If he was, she would have to plan for that.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The basket of fish swayed in Kassandra’s hand as she walked back home with Myrrine. They had made the trip to Gytheion together at Myrrine’s suggestion. Myrrine had taken the trek as an opportunity to visit a few of her friends before they had bought enough fish to take home for dinner. The walk back was quiet, Kassandra thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since leaving Kephallonia, Kassandra had not stayed in one place too long. There was always work in Greece for a misthios. One day, Kassandra would gladly give that up to spend the rest of her days in Sparta, if they could all be like this one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The few days she had spent with her mother here had at least been relaxing. Though there was still much she needed to do, especially in Athens, it felt good to come home and rest. Her mind felt a little clearer, and even her broken heart found comfort here. In a few days, Kassandra would be planning on leaving. Barnabas could wait that long. She had not gone back to the Adrestia yet to check on the old man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure he’s driving Herodotus crazy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra could hear voices from up ahead as they began climbing the final hill toward home. Upon closer inspection she found a group of women congregated outside of her home. They had swords and spears drawn, but it wasn’t until Kassandra saw the wolves at their heels that she recognized them as Daphnae’s sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Myrrine asked from Kassandra’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Kassandra handed her mother the basket of fish. Then with several long strides she moved ahead of Myrrine to confront the sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you all doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned on her simultaneously, fury in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eagle-Bearer, there you are. Where is Daphnae? What have you done with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a spear being pointed at her chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Has something happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daphnae has gone missing,” Another explained. “Our sisters spread the word that she passed through the Hot Gates and never returned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Hot Gates?” Kassandra was trying to understand, “You think I had something to do with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what we’ve been told, you were in Phokis days before Daphnae left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra hesitated, but decided it would be best to be honest. “I was. But I was not there long. Tell me what’s happened.” The sisters exchanged glances amongst themselves, murmuring quietly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daphnae told our sisters in the north that she would be back by the full moon. When she wasn’t, they went looking for her. They made their way to the Hot Gates where they found her horse’s carcass. It was laid out in front of the lion of Leonidas, riddled with arrows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra’s heart sank. Myrrine, who had been standing behind her silently, listening, stepped to one side and entered the house with her basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there any sign of Daphnae?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None that they could find. They travelled further down the road for days, but there was nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had nothing to do with this,” Kassandra protested. “I left Phokis on my ship, only to come straight here. I’ve been with my mother for days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t do it, who did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra grew tired of the spear waving in her face. With one fluid motion she snatched it out of the huntress’s hands, throwing it down on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>oracle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kassandra asked incredulously, her voice getting louder with each word. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I have no idea. I haven’t seen Daphnae since I was in Phokis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the sisters ignored her outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She must still live. If she had been killed, there would be a body. If she had taken off on foot, we would have found her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra took a deep breath. She needed to calm down, she needed to think. There had to be an answer somewhere. Something the huntresses must have missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not find that here, in Sparta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I spoke to Daphnae, she made no mention of leaving Phokis.” Kassandra admitted. “I don’t know what’s happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t you, who could it be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bandits, soldiers, there were many options. Some of which Kassandra didn’t want to think about. If the best huntresses in Greece couldn’t find Daphnae, Kassandra didn’t even know where to start. Ikaros would prove useful, if they weren’t too late.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I will get my ship,” Kassandra began slowly, trying to think. “I will meet your sisters at the Hot Gates. I </span><em><span>will</span></em> <span>find Daphnae.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it’s too late for that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I will find out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sisters before her offered no further argument. Kassandra left them outside. She needed to get her things and head to the Adrestia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine was standing at the table, her back to Kassandra when Kassandra entered. If she had been listening, she said nothing. Kassandra walked around her without a word, and began dressing herself in her armor. It was a slow process. The silence was agonizing. Kassandra tried to concentrate on what she was doing, but her mind was racing. The Adrestia would have to be prepared, she would have to tell Barnabas what was going on. They would need to leave as quickly as possible. She prayed that the sea would be on the Adrestia’s side, and that the journey would not take long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kassandra finished, she reached for her weapons. She found her sword, just as she had left it. Once she had returned it to her belt she reached for her spear, but it was gone. Kassandra turned around and looked about the room, but it was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mater-.” Kassandra started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myrrine turned around as Kassandra spoke. She was looking down at her hands. In them, she held Kassandra’s spear. Her shoulders rose with a sigh, but as Kassandra stepped over to meet her, Myrrine offered the spear to her. Kassandra put one hand over her mother’s and squeezed. When she did, Myrrine looked up at her. There was sadness in her amber eyes. Taking one hand, she reached up and cupped Kassandra’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, lamb.” Myrrine said softly, releasing her grip on the spear. “Come home soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Kassandra promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed her mother’s forehead, and after a pause, Myrrine nodded toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your shield, or on it, Kassandra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight breaking through the window was the only way Daphnae knew it was morning. She had noticed sometime the night before that she couldn’t hear any of the sounds she had grown accustomed to from the forests. She missed the birds the most, she realized. But here, it was as if all life had left this place.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Such silence was unnatural. Daphnae wished more than anything that there was some way for her to occupy the time other than </span><em><span>this</span></em><span>. She would have done anything to be distracted from the silence. Instead, she was still in chains. She had not seen Deimos in days. Today, Daphnae would have taken even </span><em><span>him</span></em> <span>over this torture.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, stretching her arms above her head as far as she was able. She didn’t know how many days she had been here now. Daphnae cursed herself for losing count. She was growing tired of waiting here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing one hand down she tentatively felt along her back and shoulders. The skin on her back was beginning to heal. Her skin was scabbed over and still sensitive, but not as bad as it had been. But even Daphnae knew her limits. She would not survive another beating from the guards. Part of her considered the risk to be worth it. The guards could kill her on accident and save her the trouble.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deimos has probably told them otherwise by now. We have a deal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deal itself made her stomach turn sour. She felt nothing but regret now. Daphnae couldn’t shake the feeling that Deimos was a liar, who was only keeping her alive so long as it suited him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The same goes for Kassandra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae knew her sisters would be looking for her by now. That wasn’t a question. But not even corpses would give her sisters enough information to find her. Unfortunately Kassandra seemed to be the key figure in all of this. Kassandra would be coming here despite Daphnae’s feelings. Though Daphnae wasn’t sure that her sisters would even know of Kassandra’s involvement. She doubted that they would seek Kassandra out on their own, given their disdain for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had been able to get out, things would be different. Daphnae wasn’t surprised that she had failed, looking back now. It seemed as if she was failing at everything these days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything always came back to Kassandra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae had buried her feelings for Kassandra deep into the recesses of her heart. She wanted them to stay buried, as long as she could keep them there. Kassandra had made her choice on Chios. Still, Daphnae would not see her be hurt because of Deimos and his schemes. She didn’t know what he was planning, but she swore to herself she would do all she could to protect Kassandra now. So long as that didn’t compromise the safety of her sisters, Daphnae would do whatever it was Deimos required. If that meant stealing the spear of Leonidas, she would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though these things are often easier said than done. Daphnae knew that Kassandra wouldn’t willingly give up her spear if she knew what was going on. An all-too-hopeful piece of her heart told her that Kassandra would, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was only then that taking it by force would be easier. Daphnae couldn’t bear the thought of Kassandra giving up her most prized possession for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps under better circumstances. If Deimos weren’t involved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Deimos was to be believed, one misstep on her part would bring the fury of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cult</span>
  </em>
  <span> down upon all her sisters. Daphnae would not allow that to happen. She was unsure if there was a way for all parties involved to leave happy. The more she thought about what she had been told, the more apprehensive she became. There was a possibility she almost didn’t want to consider: that she would soon have to make a choice of her own. When it came to choosing between Kassandra and her sisters, the decision seemed obvious. It should have been. The clouds that plagued her heart said otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The vultures were unsettling. Some flew overhead, but most of them were perched nearby, staring. Kassandra tried to ignore them. The stench of the horse carcass was bad enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of Daphnae’s sisters walked ahead of her, putting pieces of cloth over their faces to try and protect themselves from the scent. It was a good idea, but Kassandra had more to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been long enough that there was not much left. If there had been signs of struggle, they were gone now. Or, the alternative was that the Daughters of Artemis had already seen everything. This put Kassandra at a disadvantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to try. There must be something here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, there was not much information she could get from a rotting corpse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the arrows, which she had carefully removed from the carcass, gave her nothing to go on. They were indistinct, and made her hands smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra tried to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was. The Hot Gates of Thermopylae were historically significant, especially to Sparta, but it had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> something. If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear the battle. How many Persians had Leonidas killed here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of that mattered now. She would have time to be sentimental later. Some of the Daughters of Artemis had climbed down the cliff below the statue to see if there was something that had missed in the rocks. Kassandra didn’t even know where to start. Ikaros would be of some help, but with as much time had passed, she was only hoping that she didn’t find a corpse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in her chest told her she wouldn’t. At least, if she did, it wouldn’t be Daphnae’s. The horse had been shot out from under her, if her sisters were to be believed. That was a start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned </span>
  </em>
  <span>this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra had paced around the statue itself, looking for a sign, and had found none. Anything that would have been there, blood, footprints, was long gone. Anything of the sort had been taken by the elements. She needed something </span>
  <em>
    <span>material</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whether it was a knife, a body, or an arrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh Kassandra closed her eyes and focused on Ikaros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soared above her, scanning their surroundings. Through him, Kassandra could see all of the Daughters of Artemis that had joined her in the search. She needed something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ikaros circled more than once, more for her benefit than anything. After a few minutes, Kassandra gave up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m wasting too much time here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to go back to the Temple of Artemis, to backtrack Daphnae’s steps. Maybe there was something the sisters had missed along the way. This couldn’t be all there was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra!” Upon hearing her name, Kassandra opened her eyes and saw one of the sisters climbing up the cliff beside the statue where she had been searching. She had introduced herself to Kassandra as Hermia, and she seemed to be the one who had temporarily taken charge. “We found something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was at least one other sister below her, because Kassandra could hear retching as she walked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come see.” was the only response Hermia gave before disappearing from Kassandra’s sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Kassandra set off after her. She carefully navigated her way down the cliff, making sure to follow Hermia’s footsteps. The other sister was roughly thirty feet below them, leaning over a ledge to vomit. Kassandra could see something in the bushes next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell hit her before she could recognize what it was. It was almost as bad as the horse had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a body in the bushes,” Hermia explained, doing her best not to gag. “There’s also another further down, near the water.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two of them?” Kassandra asked, lifting her hand up to her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she received a nod, Kassandra went to the bush to investigate. In the bushes lay the corpse of a man. He was laying face down, and seemed to have been there for some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe as long as the horse has.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra did not want to touch him. The scent of death would follow her all day if she did. She tried to examine the body as best as she could given the circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you and your sisters miss this?” Kassandra asked, glancing over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t see him from up there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra accepted the answer as </span>
  <em>
    <span>probable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After further inspection, she could see the hilt of a dagger laying underneath the man’s head. Kassandra reached down carefully to remove it. The blade had been soaked in blood, which had now dried. But as Kassandra turned it over in her hands, the dagger was unmistakable. It had been pointed at her throat too many times for her to forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, turning to Daphnae’s sisters and extended the blade out to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Daphnae’s.” Their confirmation only stoked the flames as Kassandra felt rage burning in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of the other body?” She asked through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another man, dressed like this one. Daphnae must have killed them both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kassandra took a step back, trying to get a better look around. As her heel hit the ground something seemed to break underfoot, and the soil shifted slightly beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra lifted her foot cautiously, looking down. Where her foot had been, she found a clay mask. She removed it from the dirt, careful not to break it further. Kassandra turned it over, and on the opposite side she found one of the grotesque faces worn frequently by the Cult of Kosmos. The face of this mask in particular had been smeared with blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” Hermia asked, taking a step closer to see better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra stared at the mask in her hands without saying a word. Her blood </span>
  <em>
    <span>boiled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Cult of Kosmos only wore their masks when they met in secret. It was unlike them to have them on in a place like this, in broad daylight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless they were sending a message.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kassandra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know who has taken Daphnae.” She growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the two huntresses could inquire further, Kassandra had turned on them and began climbing back up the cliff face. Once upon solid ground, she whistled for Phobos. As he came galloping toward her whistle, she stormed across the swampy ground. She was doing her best to control her temper, but she needed to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra was astride Phobos before Hermia had made it up the cliff. Panting, she tried to scramble over to Kassandra and stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going? We’ll follow you-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra didn’t know. From here, she had no lead. The only choice she had was to retrace Daphnae’s steps. The Daughters of Artemis had missed this much. What had they missed at the Temple of Artemis?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phokis.” Her voice was little more than a growl as she pulled on Phobos’ reins. “To the temple.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to face the door. Two guards had come inside, and she found them staring at her. At least, she assumed they were. The silver masks of the helmets they wore obscured their faces from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been kneeling in her cell, praying. It seemed that communing with the goddess was all she could do these days. They were interrupting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.” the man repeated. “Get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae bit her tongue to keep herself from a sarcastic reply. She unfolded her hands and stood. Looking at the guards expectantly, she held her silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, her chains were removed. Daphnae barely had time to enjoy the freedom. The guard grabbed her by the wrists, twisting her arms behind her back and began tying them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they decided she was secure enough, the guard who had restrained her pushed her roughly ahead of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk.” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Daphnae’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Where should I go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re taking you outside.” She was pushed again, this time with a little more direction. “Deimos told us your work was supposed to begin while he’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Work?</span></em> <span>Daphnae tried not to seem surprised.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the huntress. Deimos told us to give you whatever you needed to get that spear from the Eagle-Bearer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae frowned, but asked no more questions. When she was led outside, it was so that they could take her down a massive stone stairway. As they descended, Daphnae looked around and realized that the fortress was much bigger than she had previously thought. Even if she had managed to escape, in a place this large she would not have gotten far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs felt like they went on forever. When they finally reached the ground, she was shoved in the direction of a poorly lit cave, where a couple guards were mingling around outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to your new home, huntress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were deep into the cave before she was untied. The torchlight was better, here. She could at least get a grasp of her surroundings. She was in a larger space inside the cave, and could see a narrow passage up ahead that seemed to lead deeper underground. She could hear water dripping from somewhere close by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about running here.” She was warned. “If you try to escape, we will kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daphnae replied, not paying them much attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deimos wants me alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to ignore their warnings for now. They had a deal. Though as all deals went, it could be easily broken. “If I’m to do any work, I will need tools.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence was the answer that followed. She decided to elaborate. “I cannot conjure traps out of nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traps?” There was an air of distrust in his voice. “What kind of traps? Spikes? Pits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphnae shook her head. She had something much simpler in mind. “All of that will be unnecessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be making weapons, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>She could only roll her eyes. “</span><em><span>If</span></em> <span>I make weapons, you’ll kill me. Correct?” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Daphnae sighed and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the cave. She needed to familiarize herself with this place. She was sure there were plenty of twists and turns that she could not yet see. If she wanted to come up with a plan that would </span><em><span>work</span></em> <span>she would have to start there.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Without further instruction, the guards left her. They went, she hoped, to get her what she had requested. If not, she would not be of much use here. Despite knowing there were guards at the entrance, it felt good to be alone and out of her chains. She would be grateful for this and this only.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The temple was empty, as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra walked around the exterior of the temple slowly. Nothing seemed out of place. Even Daphnae’s tent was still there, as were most of her things. Giving them a once over, nothing seemed to be missing that Daphnae wouldn’t have taken with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So the Cult was not here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t keep Kassandra from checking a second time. The Daughters of Artemis had missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>corpses. There could have been anything in the temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked inside, though Kassandra was more familiar with Daphnae’s belongings than she was inside of the temple itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old rotten floorboards had not changed. The altar was empty. As far as she could tell, there was nothing disturbed. That was hard to discern given the rundown conditions, but Kassandra felt like she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went over to the altar, brushing her hand across the smooth stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When had Daphnae’s last offering been? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra lifted her gaze to the small figure of Artemis, hoping to find some kind of answer. She had never been one to turn to the gods before, but Daphnae was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>devoted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it surely had to count for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for someone?” A voice asked from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra wheeled around, instinctively reaching for her spear. Standing at the other end of the temple, she found Alexios. His white armor shone in the sunlight breaking through the doorway, but his hands were empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra felt her whole face contort with anger. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>amused</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you happy to see me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to see you alive,” Kassandra spat. “Not much else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, but seemed willing to ignore her anger. “Have you reconsidered my offer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather die than join that malakes Cult of yours. There is no offer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d say that.” Alexios chuckled under his breath. “It seems we’re at an impasse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Kassandra repeated. She had no time for his games.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Alexios feigned innocence. “I came to help you look for your </span><em><span>friend</span></em><span>.” Kassandra started toward him, spear drawn, but he only held up his hands. “I don’t think </span><em><span>Daphnae</span></em> <span>would enjoy knowing you tried to spill blood in her precious temple.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kassandra managed to ask him. “Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gleam in Alexios’ eyes told her he </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> toying with her. But after finding the cultist mask, she had no doubt Alexios knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry,” He waved one hand dismissively, his eyes never leaving Kassandra’s. “We’re keeping her safe.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Kassandra was getting closer to losing her temper with every word that spilled from his mouth. If the Cult of Kosmos had </span><em><span>hurt</span></em> <span>Daphnae, she would not be satisfied with merely killing them. She would make sure that as she hunted down each cultist they would </span><em><span>suffer</span></em><span>. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something between you two.” Alexios said, his voice dripping with satisfaction. “She denied </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I spoke to her. But even I can sniff out a liar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not ask you again, Alexios-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled, his voice deepening to a growl. “Don’t call me that. Alexios is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me where she is.” Kassandra took another step closer, staring her brother down. “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deimos </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Alexios ignored her threat as if it was nothing. For the most part, it was. Kassandra didn’t give a </span><em><span>damn</span></em> <span>about what the gods considered sacred, but even she knew the gods had limits. Daphnae hadn’t spilled blood in the temple. Neither would Kassandra.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me in Lemnos. Daphnae should already be preparing your surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Who says I’m going to let you leave this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios took a moment to size Kassandra up, then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every fiber of her being wanted to punch his teeth in. She had to show restraint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t return to Lemnos on time, my brothers know what to do with Daphnae. If you remain cooperative, she may still live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Kassandra hissed through clenched teeth. “I will see you in Lemnos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios looked at her as if he had won a mighty battle, his eyes shining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it. Try not to waste my time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and walked out of the temple, leaving Kassandra alone. She wanted to chase after him, to tackle him to the ground and beat the answers out of him. But something stopped her. She kept her feet planted, staring ahead at the temple’s altar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he want me to go to Lemnos?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a trap, clearly. Kassandra didn’t care. If Lemnos was where he wanted to meet, then Lemnos was where she would go. She had to take the chance that it was where they had taken Daphnae. If not, then Kassandra would not rest until she had searched every inch of Greece for Daphnae. She would not let the cult </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alexios get away with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kassandra waited until Alexios had been given plenty of time to run away. She didn’t trust herself not to track him down the moment she left the temple. But, when she finally returned outside, the woods were silent. Her brother was long gone, as was Daphnae. Kassandra found herself alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Daughters of Artemis would catch up with her soon. She would wait for them here. Then, they would prepare the Adrestia and sail to Lemnos. There was no doubt in Kassandra’s mind that they would be sailing into a trap. But she would be prepared for that. She would make sure they all were. Kassandra refused to let Alexios win.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week's chapter is indefinitely postponed because I don't have internet at my house right now. So until that's fixed...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>